Communication devices, including portable communication devices, often store contact addresses of interest to a user of the device. These contact addresses can comprise, for example, telephone numbers. Many communication devices are physically capable of storing many thousands of such contacts and their contact addresses.
Lists of contacts are often arranged alphabetically to facilitate locating a particular contact of interest. Upon selecting a particular contact, the corresponding contact addresses for that selected contact are then often displayed pursuant to some predetermined order of presentation. For example, home telephone numbers may always be presented ahead of business telephone numbers.
While available approaches regarding the presentation and use of lists of contacts are suitable for at least some application settings, there nevertheless exists room for improvement.